Riot's School of Legends - A Shen x Akali fanfic
by SurvivorsWin21
Summary: Basically, this story is about the League of Legends heroes and characters put into our modern world - high school, social groups, dating, etc. This story focuses on Shen and Akali because this paring is cute :P There may be other pairings too as the story goes on. Fluff and rated T for language. This is my first fanfic so please try and give me some constructive criticism.
1. Let's meet Shen

Riot's School of Legends: Ms. Star's class

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends and its characters. All rights go to Riot Games.

Chapter 1: Let's meet Shen

Focused. Emotionless. Unbiased. Strong. Mysterious. Quiet. Intelligent.

That's what his classmates say about him. The one who does not show any sort of weakness. His voice is strong and unfaltering. His choices (and judgements he is forced to look upon on) are not... unfair. He has short silver hair and golden eyes. His name is Shen. A tall, handsome, young man. By young man, he's 15.

He doesn't talk unless he is spoken to. He is polite to everyone regardless if the politeness is not reciprocated. He is focused on finishing his work for unknown reasons. He's what the girls might say.. the mysterious, silent type. No one has an idea on who this person is and all attempts to find out who he is are all thrown out the window because he doesn't want anyone to know him.

Any reason why he doesn't want anyone to know anything about him? None.

In Ms. Star's classrom, Shen sighed as he finally finished his test. His writing hand was starting to cramp and he was seriously thinking about ripping the test but he maintained his self-control. After looking at every answer he wrote to make sure he was correct, he gave the test to his teacher.

The teacher, Ms. Star, looked up from her desk as Shen gave his test with a small, tired smile. Ms. Star reached out a wrinkly hand to reach for the papers.

Ms. Star is a nice and kind woman with a long white ponytail and slightly golden eyes. Her personality makes her a second mother and because of that, she would be perfect for the job of being the guidance counselor in the school but that job is already taken by Ms. Anivia who isn't all that bad too. Everyone seems to like her, even delinquents such as Shaco and Talon.

Some people say that she is too kind but that is clearly false as she can whack her special stick on your head if you crossed the line. Everyone didn't want to cross the line as they all saw what happened to poor Ziggs after he made a bomb-like concoction to burn down the whole school. Luckily, Ms. Star came just in time to diffuse it with the help of Ms. Nami, the school nurse. Ms. Star was so mad that she kept hitting Ziggs' poor head with the moon-like curve of her stick. Ms. Nami didn't want to intervene. She just stepped back with a shaky smile, sweatdropped and waited until Ms. Star was done with her.. actions to poor Ziggs.

Ms. Star looked upon Shen with a kind smile.

"How was the test, Shen? Did you find it too hard?" Ms. Star asked with a tilt of her head.

"The test wasn't too hard, Ms. Star, but it was just long." Shen replied.

Ms. Star nodded signalling that Shen may sit.

As Shen sat, he noticed a note on his desk. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out who it might be from but judging from the wrinkles and chicken-scratch handwriting, it had to be Kennen. Shen looked back to Kennen's seat in the corner as Kennen grinned.

Shen knew that Kennen is fast but so fast that there was no sound of his stomping feet around the classroom? How could he and Ms. Star not have noticed?

Shen sighed for what seemed the tenth time. He opened the note and tried to decipher the messy words.

'yO DUDE, I herd dAt a Niiiew sTud ent eees cuming 2 hour klass! dey SEy sheee EEES berry PRIIIEETY'

He understood the note as this:

'Yo dude, I heard that a new student is coming to hour class! They say she is very pretty.'

A new student? A new girl? Shen thought of possibilities of who this girl could be but the bell rang to stop his train of thought. Many irritated groans and a few 'Yes!'s came from the room.

"Class, please give me your tests as you leave the room. Have a good day-waah!" Ms. Star was interrupted when a four-feet figure zoomed by to go to his next class. Shen shook his head wondering where Kennen's energy came from.

Shen packed up his things, left the room and went to where his locker was. He opened his locker with the right combination then instantly, a mountain of love letters dropped down on him. He didn't show any reaction as the hallway grew silent, watching what he'll do. Shen felt everyone's eyes on him. He sighed again as he managed to put his things for Ms. Star's class in his locker and grab his gym clothes for his next class, gym. He closed his locker and went to where the gym was with a blank look on his face making him look unfazed about what happened to him just a minute ago. He can already hear their whispers.

"That's so hot.. even if he just did absolutely nothing."

"What is he? A robot?"

"No he's not. He's a hunk!"

"Doesn't he know that he's practically getting all the attention?"

"Yeah, you should see him in gym. He's just a sexy beast."

"Isn't that his next class?"

"Yeah, let's follow him but don't make him notice a thing."

"Why won't he notice me? I swear I pushed my bra up this time.."

"I want him to fuck me."

Shen sprinted after hearing the last comment but still managing that blank look on his face. He was totally UNflattered by their attention. Don't they know that there's more to life than just relationships and sex? None of them deserve his attention because he likes those girls that are true to themselves and are actually thinking about what's REALLY important in their life right now which is not sex and relationships.

Shen finally went into the safety of that boys' locker room. His breathing rate didn't change even before he sprinted – steady and calm. That's how fit he really is and why girls just threw themselves over him.

He changed into his gym clothes which consist of a white shirt that fits him well and shorts that just makes it past his knees. All of the other guys also wore the same thing that he wears. What he thinks is unnerving is the fact that there some girls that ditched their classes to watch them. What is this? A fashion show? …. Nevermind. It is a fashion show to them.

The gym teacher, Mordekaiser, blew his whistle. The boys' attention turned to him. There was a line of dodgeballs in front of him which means..

"DODGEBALL, YOU MAGGOTS! I WANNA SEE YOU SWEAT!" Again, Mordekaiser blew his whistle signalling the game has started. The guys visibly shuddered at his last statement while the girls giggled.

The two teams that are going to go against each other are Talon, Darius, Draven, Singed and Warwick against Shen, Kennen, Lee Sin, Garen and Teemo. They all had their game faces on which is kind of scary.

Talon, Kennen and Teemo are instantly at where the dodgeballs are but just as they went there, they were already back to where their team is.

Kennen and Lee Sin were throwing their dodgeballs at very high accuracy, barely missing their target which is Draven. Shen and Garen are ready to give themselves up against their enemy, protecting their more important teammates. Teemo is waiting for an opportunity to strike. His nice, carefree attitude now replaced with one of a military captain.

The other team had wicked grins upon their faces as they threw with all their might regardless who they hit. Draven, the one who has the best accuracy on their team, took out Garen who was protecting Lee Sin. He grinned but frowned as he felt the dodgeball coming for him from Teemo's direction. With Draven down, Kennen tried to take out Talon but missed by a lock of hair. Mordekaiser nodded.

Lee Sin and Warwick managed to take down each other while Teemo was hit by Talon. While Talon distracted by his victory dance, Kennen took him out while Shen took the dodgeball that was going for Kennen by Singed. Kennen quickly took the ball by Shen's side and threw it at Singed. Singed got hit and the first round goes to Shen's team.

Shen's team cheered in their own way. Shen chuckled to himself quietly. Teemo and Kennen high-fived with big grins celebrating their small statures and high speed. Garen seemed to be doing his victory dance while Lee Sin sat down and meditated.

The other team was basically giving them the bird. Mordekaiser had his whistle at his mouth, getting ready to blow.

The second round out of five was about to start. Shen sighed.

*This is my first fanfic so please go easy on the criticizing pls ;D*


	2. Let's meet Akali

Riot's School of Legends: The new girl

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends and its characters. All rights go to Riot Games.

Chapter 2: Let's meet Akali

Akali brushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed in annoyance. Her hair is getting in the way of everything and she's going to do something about it. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail reaching down all the way to the small part of her back. She thought about getting a haircut but her ponytail is her signature look.

She looked up to see the sight in front of her. Her new school: Riot's School of Legends. She raised an eyebrow and thought where the hell they got that name. She brushed off her outfit which was a green tank top with skinny jeans and converse. She likes this look because its comfortable and somewhat stylish. She put on the strap of her book bag around her neck and thought to herself that she's ready.

Once inside, she couldn't believe her eyes. The school was much bigger than it looks from the outside. She looked around the hallway not to find a single person and thought that class might be in session. She wandered everywhere and couldn't find the main office. Frustrated as hell, she went to one of the classrooms to ask where the main office is even if she may look like a dork.

She went directly to the teacher but he puts up a hand signalling her to stop for a bit. The tall, big, somewhat scary man looked annoyed and whistled so loud it can make your ears bleed. All the people in the room looked at him with confusion.

"GET TO THE SHOWERS MAGGOTS! YOUR PUTRID STENCH WILL MAKE MY NOSE BLEED ANYTIME SOON!" The coach/teacher shouted. A few grumbles and some whispers that said 'Good' came from the boys. He looked down on Akali with intense red eyes.

"What do you want with me girl? I don't have all day. Spit it out." He said in a deep voice. Akali was not scared and she puts on a blank face.

"I want to know where the main office is." She said in a confident manner. The teacher/coach looked even more annoyed. He wasn't scaring her one bit. He looked away from Akali.

"SILVER! GET THIS GIRL WHAT SHE WANTS AND BE BACK BEFORE THE BELL RINGS!" The teacher/coach walked away while a tall guy with silver hair and golden eyes came. He had a blank face on but Akali was not the least intimidated.

"Anything I can help you with?" The boy asked in a polite tone. Akali relaxed a bit now knowing that he won't mean any harm.

"I need to know where the main office is." She said in a similar tone the boy was using. The boy's tense shoulders seem to relax. He covered his mouth with his hand to hide his chuckle. Akali noticed this and puts her hands to her hips.

"What's so funny?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing. Its just that you had so much trouble finding the main office that you had to go to the gym which is on the third floor to ask where it is." The boy is trying hard not to laugh but failing. Akali looked around and he was right. Why the hell is she in the gym of all places?

"Just tell me where it is please. I just ran around this school for about half an hour." Akali sighed in a tired way.

"You're new here, aren't you?" The boy stopped laughing and had a small smile on his face.

"Wow. You're smart. What makes you say that?" Akali smirked. The boy smirked too.

"Heh. Just a feeling. Just follow me." The boy walked ahead in a slow pace waiting for Akali. They walked out of the gym doors with an awkward silence. Akali stopped and so did the boy. The boy had a confused look on his face in which Akali couldn't deny was cute. She sighed and was the first one to break the silence.

"My name's Akali." She reached out a smooth, pale hand waiting for the boy to take.

"Shen." The boy took her hand. They stared into each other's eyes for some time. Akali realized what she's doing so she retracted her hand from Shen and looked away with a blush. Shen, on the other hand, frowned a bit. He was starting to like her shining emerald-coloured eyes. Wait, what..? Where did he get that?

"Ahem. We should get to the main office before you get late." Akali said with a fake cough.

"Uh, right. Let's go." Shen walked on ahead with the same pace they had been walking just a minute ago. Akali caught up quickly. He glanced at her and can't seem to stop looking at her.

Why is he acting this way? He never felt this way before so why should he feel this way now? What does he do? Is it because her shirt makes her eyes shine? Is it the look of wonder on her face when she looks around? He felt a heat spreading to his face and assumed it was a blush.. It IS a blush, right? Shen looked away, not wanting to receive embarrassment from his newly found.. acquaintance?

Akali looked at everything around her with awe. She has never seen anything like this before. She wanted to tell Shen something but she found him looking away. She blinks once, twice, thrice and took a REAL look at Shen.

His silver hair is tousled and shiny. His white shirt clinging to him because of sweat revealing the body most girls usually wanted their boyfriends to have. She looked away with an even fiercer blush than the one before. She couldn't deny that she's attracted to him but this seriously feels like love at first sight. Relationships like that don't really work out but she has that tiny hope in herself- WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING! She mentally slapped herself and stopped when Shen stopped in his tracks.

"Here we are. So.. see you around?" Shen looked away with a faint colour of red on his face while holding the door open for Akali. She thought he was honest and cute. When Shen found her giggling, he stared at her with saucers for eyes and a mouth wide open.

"Sure Shen. But one thing first, you have to close your mouth before you catch a fly." Akali walked in through the door, closing it behind her.

Shen wondered why he felt this way. Why does he treat her differently than the others? What is so special about her that she brought this side out of him? Why- the bell rang. He has to go. He sprinted on to the gym leaving his train of thought.

*I promise not to make this too cliché. Oh and reviews would be nice :D*


	3. Cafeteria troubles not because of hunger

Riot's School of Legends: Akali's first day at school

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends and its characters. All rights go to Riot Games.

"You're starting now." The monotonous voice said. Akali was flabbergasted. She's starting school now? Today?

"But what about books? I don't have any- oh!" Akali was interrupted by a wrinkly hand with a note. She looked up to the purple-hooded man but couldn't see his eyes.

"Show your teachers this and they'll understand." The note was folded and Akali stretched out a hand to reach it.

"You may go." The purple-hooded man turned around while Akali turned for the door.

Akali thought that the man was weird in his own way. Putting the note in her book bag, she looked at the schedule that she was given. It's 11:30 a.m. now so her next class would be... lunch? Its lunch time already? Her stomach answered that question with a growl only noticeable to her.

She walked along the corridors of her new school to find where the cafeteria is but can't seem to find it. She sighed in frustration for her lack of direction. There was a delicious smell in the air and Akali followed it. Soon enough, students and faculty alike were at the cafeteria eating whatever there was to be served. She went inside to find more people in it and the smell of food is getting stronger.

"You're still here?" Akali quickly turned around to find a familiar, amused face. Tousled hair like before, the only difference that happened to Shen was a change of clothes which was a simple white button-up shirt with sleeves that reach up to his elbows and the two first buttons unbuttoned, cargo pants and black converse. Simple yet elegant, Akali thought. She turned away hoping that Shen didn't see the blush that came up.

"Yeah, I'm starting now." Akali said with no trace of her embarrassment though her face is betraying it.

"I see." Shen said feeling a little bit giddy. He was about to say something else when a small figure came by.

"SHEN, SHEN! I HEAR THE NEW GIRL IS HERE TODAY! DO YOU KNOW WHO IT IS? DO YA? DO YA- uh, hey there." Kennen calmed down from his tyrant when he saw Akali. Shen chuckled. Akali bent down to see Kennen eye to eye.

"So who is this new girl?" She smiled.

"Uh-I-I have to go get lunch. I'm soo hungry!" Kennen ran out of the cafeteria with a fierce blush on his face. He couldn't deny that she was pretty but WOW! She was like.. ON FIRE! Kennen grinned.

"Wait! We're already in the cafeteria..." Akali trailed off seeing there is no use shouting to the figure who ran at the speed of lightning.

"One thing about Kennen is that he runs at the speed of lightning like-ugh." Shen was interrupted by a blonde girl with blue eyes with a busty figure. By busty, it means BUSTY-BUSTY like D-D.

"Heyyyy Shen. Who ya talkin' to? You wanna come to my place tonight? Have some 'fun'?" The girl said suggestively. She held Shen's arm, stroking it. Shen was transformed into an emotionless robot. He puts on a blank face while removing the hand with obviously-placed fake nails. Akali was fascinated by Shen's metamorphosis. A look of surprise came upon her face.

"I don't think I'm available tonight. Maybe you could ask Draven or Darius." Shen said monotonously.

"Aww.. It's okay.. Maybe next time." The girl walked on to Akali.

"Slut. Go rot in hell." Akali, surprisingly, had a blank look on her face too.

"If you're talking to yourself, I recommend getting a mirror so that the message could become clearer to yourself." Akali replied with a monotonous tone.

"Why you little... Hmph, I have better things to do than talking to amateur sluts." The girl smirked, thinking that she would shut up Akali once and for all but she's got another thing coming.

"So you're saying you're a mature cocksucker then? Because you're comparing my level of pornography to yours? Well, you're right because I don't know how to suck a dick but maybe you do."Akali replied again with a monotonous tone. The girl gasped then strutted off to the table of her own kind, swaying her hips in the process.

Akali has never been more terrified in her entire life. But why should she be? She experienced her dad's death and her mom basically beats her to death if she fails a test so- Akali was interrupted from her thoughts when Shen spoke.

"I must say that I'm impressed." Shen said with an amused look.

"Huh? Why?" Akali asked with a curious look and a tilt of her head. Shen couldn't deny she really is cute. He turned away knowing a blush was about to come up. He puts his arms behind his head and linked his fingers together to make it look casual.

"Not a lot of girls stand up for themselves because of her. She basically crushes them all with an iron fist so you could say that she is the 'popular girl' here." Shen said.

"And you're the 'popular boy'?" Akali said with a smirk. Shen looked to her.

"To be honest, I don't know what my position is but I don't really care about my popularity or school credit. I'm more focused on the career I'm planning to pursue in the future so.. you could say education is my main focus." Shen replied with a small smile.

"Wow.." Akali said in awe while Shen looked embarrassed. Akali noticed this.

"Hey, hey. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just that you don't see many guys talking about their career or future. They either talk about their girlfriends, fucking busty girls and video games." Akali said with the look of awe still on her face. Shen chuckled.

"It's nice to have an intelligent conversation with someone without them begging on their knees for me to come to their place." Both of them laughed. The school cafeteria seemed to be frozen in time while the two of them laughed. No one heard Shen laugh (except Kennen) before and chuckles don't count. Now, he's laughing with the new girl of all people? They don't seem to care about anyone (and their stomachs) while they walked out of the cafeteria. Slowly, people started moving again.

"SHEN. IS. MINE." The busty blonde from earlier stood up clearly showing anger. Her friends are calming her down but no one can seem to extinguish the flame of hatred for the new girl, Akali.

*Thanks for the reviews guys! More reviews will be much more appreciated! :D Oh and by the way, Ms. Star is Soraka but I can see why Diana could be Ms. Star too. The reason why Soraka is Ms. Star is because she is the starchild and her stick/wand thing has a crescent-moon thing on the end. The reason why Diana isn't Ms. Star because she represents the moon, she doesn't have a stick (she has a moon-runed blade or something) and she's going to be a character coming up soon.*


	4. Bonus Chapter 1

BONUS CHAPTER: Katarina's walk at the park

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends and its characters. All rights go to Riot Games.

P.S. I'm not an awesome writer and I suck in English so I want to give this opportunity, this whole fanfiction thing, a shot so that it can help me with creative writing and essays (all those chiz). I know I suck in vocabulary and all that but hey, I'm just 15 year old girl in the 10th grade having a lot of stress about careers and my future.

I'm sorry if you don't like the story at all but I'll try to improve as I grow up. I really want to become a marine biologist but I gotta be awesome in English to get there (I HATE IT SO MUCH .). So just do the usual thing ok? Review, give some CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms and favourite the story. Otherwise, just go to some other story and read theirs. By the way, this kinda is a crackfic so enjoy :D

Arriving at the Institute's park, she sighed in an annoyed way while waiting for her sister.

She doesn't particularly like the light so much for two reasons: The first is because it reminded of her of that scumbag Demacian who always smiles in such a way that she wanted her to rip her hair off with her hands. Second is that it makes her feel exposed in, you know, an assassin way. Katarina sighed in exasperation and wondered why the hell she went out here again.

As if reading her mind, her sister answered. "You need to get out more, seriously. You're becoming that Ghost Lady everybody's talking about."

Katarina grumbled in annoyance while her sister laughed. Cassiopeia was always one for beauty regardless if she were to be transformed into a snake by touching a cursed blade.

"I don't care about what anyone else thinks of me besides myself." Katarina said monotonously.

"Why ever not?" Her sister asked.

"*grumble**grumble**grunt*" Katarina replied while her sister is enjoying this. She rarely gets to see her sister actually getting ANNOYED and IRRITATED. Usually the way she would handle this is by killing the source of her annoyance and irritation but seeing her like this is just priceless.

"You need to speak up dear." Cassiopeia smirked.

"Just shut up. Let's go." Katarina walked at a fast pace but Cassiopeia caught up.

It was a quiet walk for Katarina (slither for her sister). Her bored, half-lidded eyes looked around at the surroundings and environment that she sees almost every day for she was a Champion of the League. They were both secretly hoping for something interesting to happen but enjoyed each other's company since they rarely get to be with each other.

Suddenly, a red and white thin figure ran across from where they are with a big, purple monster tailing after it.

"MUNDO LOVE YOU VAYNE!" Dr. Mundo ran after the slim figure of the Night Hunter who was wearing that damned Heartseeker costume she hated from the last match she had.

"Enough of these shenanigans, Mundo. I have no time for such nonsense such as _love._" She spat out the last word with venom all the while running.

"YOU NO SAY THAT. MUNDO LOVE YOU NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU KILL ME! MUNDO _WILL _MAKE YOU LOVE ME." Mundo shouted, still having no luck catching up to Vayne.

The Night Hunter hid behind a tree. Mundo grinned thinking that there was no way she could escape. By the time Mundo arrived at the tree, Vayne disappeared with a faint whisper of "Time for reckoning."

Mundo searched around, wondering where Vayne could be but she tumbled out of the shadows of the large tree and pierced him against it.

"I have no time for nonsense." Vayne equipped her next heart-shaped arrow with a silver bolt. After much protesting from Mundo, she shot the arrow making Mundo faint on the spot. She puts her large crossbow behind her back and grabbed the arrows she shot from Mundo out of his body. She walked in a fast pace to go to her quarters, intent on getting rid of the ridiculous outfit she's wearing.

Both sisters enjoyed the whole scene with amused looks on their faces.

"Ahh, love. What a wonderful feeling." Cassiopeia closed her eyes remembering her past failed relationships in which she controlled the man who was in the same relationship with her.

"I wouldn't call that love if you don't actually love the man." Katarina snorted.

"What would you know about love when you didn't even have a relationship with another man? Plus, its not about loving the man. Its about loving the gifts and presents he gives you selflessly." Cassiopeia grinned, revealing her fangs in the process.

"Hmph." Katarina was grumbling in annoyance again about how she never struck a relationship with a man before. Love is an overrated emotion anyway, she thought. She walked again in a fast pace with Cassiopeia catching up to her.

All the while walking, Katarina was thinking about love. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Is she unattractive unlike her sister? Is it the personality that counts or the sex appeal that every freaking man in the world wants? Is it- she was interrupted from her train of thought when something interesting came by.

"Come on Amumu! You're going to enjoy what Teemo made! Mushroom soup! Doesn't that sound delicious?" Annie skipped about with Tibbers, in teddy bear form, in one hand and one of Amumu's bandages in another with Amumu being dragged on the ground.

"B-But I am not hungry." Amumu weakly protested. Annie looked to Amumu and smiled in a sweet way that could melt someone's heart, literally. Good thing he was undead otherwise he'd have to die all over again.

"Don't worry, its not like its poisonous or anything! It's Teemo!" Annie turned around, continuing her path to Teemo's quarters.

Amumu sighed sadly but spotted Katarina and Cassiopeia as he was being dragged along the grass against his will. He mouthed a "Please help me." to which Cassiopeia replied "You're on your own." then cackled evilly. Katarina had a look for pity for Amumu but shot a look for Cassiopeia.

"You're so evil." Katarina said to her sister with the same look she shot her sister from before.

"Aww.. Coming from my own assassin sister, that means a lot. Thank you so much." Cassiopeia cackled even more.

"Hmph." Katarina started walking again, expecting to see more interesting nonsense (weird words put together I know :P) that came about with her sister.

Surprisingly, Katarina smiled. She was actually having fun with her sister. In fact, she has never been happier ever since she became one of Valoran's most feared assassins. Her sister noted this.

"Why are you smiling? Like that 'Sunshine Goody Two-Shoes'?" Cassiopeia asked with a curious look.

"Don't even remind me of her." Katarina's mood suddenly went back to its gloomy state.

"Psh. What happened? You lost to her during your last match? Haha. Like that could ever happen." Cassiopeia saw the slow steady red hue on Katarina's face. She was grief-stricken.

"NO!" Cassiopeia felt like turning to stone. Her own SISTER losing to SUNSHINE GOODY TWO-SHOES of all people?!

"My summoner was an idiot, okay?!" Katarina walked even faster.

"That damned Luxanna Crownguard will die before my-" Cassiopeia was interrupted by a bright light.

Well.. Whaddya you know. Its Sunshine Goody Two-Shoes and Leona sitting on a park bench. Everything around them seemed to make everything brighter.. and hotter.. not in a sexual way but in a way that means 'My freaking ass is on fire."

"WOAH!" Tristana jumped from nowhere and landed in front of the two bright lights. She was wearing her Firefighter costume. Nami soon followed in, riding a wave of water that didn't evaporate even if she were in a temperature that would make her skin go dry.

"I've heard from one of the Champions that there was a fire here. Do you two nice ladies know where it is?" Tristana asked, keeping an eye out for smoke. Luxanna laughed her seemingly forced laughed that makes her similar to Hyena Warwick while Leona smiled warmly making the temperature even hotter than before. Luxanna stopped laughing when she smelled something peculiar.

"Do you smell something?" Luxanna asked her companion while Leona and Tristana shook her head. Nami pointed to where Annie's direction is and Firefighter Tristana followed after.

"So what was I saying.. Oh yeah! We should combine our ultimate moves together so that we'll shine like the stars above us! Oh wait, Soraka might be mad." Luxanna continued talking nonsense while Leona never spoke out a single word. She just nodded to whatever Luxanna said and spoke when she needed to.

Katarina, however, despised the Crownguard's daughter. She's basically grabbing her knives from her waist. She couldn't wait to see the blood come out of her pretty little head. Cassiopeia, noticing her sister's anger, dragged her away. She even used her Petrifying Gaze for Katarina was forcefully skinning her scales and Cassiopeia wanted a competition with Shyvana for who has the best scales in the League so far.

*I hope you enjoyed this little break. I might have another one soon so keep an eye out. :D*


End file.
